mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Honeycutt vs. Clayton McFarlane
The first round began. Honeycutt landed an inside kick eating a jab, off-balance a bit. He tried a spinning back fist. MacFarlane defends a single, Honeycutt persisting. He got him down. MacFarlane thinking kimura. Lost it, turtled up. 4:00. Honeycutt making him carry the weight in turtle position. They stood and broke as Honeycutt missed a knee called for by his corner. Honeycutt landed a counter right and they clinched. MacFarlane working rights to the ribs. 3:00. They broke as Honeycutt stuffs a hip toss. Reclinched as MacFarlane stuffs a hip toss. Honeycutt got an ankle pick to butterfly guard. "Elbows!" Left hammerfist. "Short elbow!" MacFarlane hugging him close. "Get that elbow out!" 2:00. Two rights. Two more to the body. A right. Passed to half-guard. Two lefts. MacFarlane stood to the clinch, got turtled up, 1:00. MacFarlane worked and got a double, Honeycutt reverses, scramble. He got the back. 35. Turned to half-guard. Butterfly guard, two rights to the body. 15. Big right to the head. R1 ends, 10-9 Honeycutt. R2 began. Honeycutt landed a counter body kick, sprawled stuffing a telegraphed single. Hard lefts to the body. "Hammerfist the head!" Honeycutt did and landed a left elbow. Jimmy thinks he's hurt. Two left hammerfists. 4:00. More shots to the ribs. MacFarlane persisted and didn't get it, they broke. 3:00. Sloppy standup from both men. "Move your head!" MacFarlane landed a jab and another. Honeycutt sprawled another single turtling him up, a few rights to the ribs. Taking the back, stepping over, turtled him up. 2:00 with a hard left to the ribs. Half-guard. Hard lefts to the body against the cage. Near-side cradle apparently. A few rights to the body. Another and a left to the ribcage as well. Right hammerfist. MacFarlane standing, dropped when he was hit by a knee, Honeycutt pounced with big right hammerfists and into guard, got the back, 1:00. Got a hook. Two hard lefts and a right. Two rights, another. Turtled him up, one arm trapped. Right elbow to the body and another, another. 15. Another to the arm. Turtled up. Got the back, three rights, another. Domination, landed a hard left, MacFarlane's hurt, R2 ends, 10-8 Honeycutt IMO, domination. R3 began. Honeycutt landed a counter right, MacFarlane got a nice counter double, taking the back, one hook. A few rights under. Honeycutt stood to the clinch. MacFarlane kneed the leg. Jimmy agrees with the 10-8. They broke. 4:00. MacFarlane showing sense of urgency here and needs to. Honeycutt seems tired. MacFarlane jabbed the body and the head. They clinched, Honeycutt kneed the head, tossed him down. Turtled him up, steps over. Lefts to body, left hammerfist to the head, two left elbows to arm. Went to side control. Got the back. Three lefts under. 3:00. MacFarlane trying to stand, got up. Standing back from Honeycutt. Trying to trip him down. MacFarlane stays up. MacFarlane landed a right, Honeycutt gets an ankle pick to mount! 2:00. Honeycutt landed a short right. MacFarlane gave up the back, both hooks, ate three or four rights and a left, two more rights. Another and a hard right. Two rights, a left, a right, he's hurt, two lefts. A right. A left, two rights. Flattened him out. 1:00. A left. Two rights to the body, two more. Another. Ref warning MacFarlane. Three more to the body, another, ref stops it. Wow. Honeycutt apologized to his home crowd for not getting a slam, said MacFarlane was a lot tougher than he expected. He said he'd heard MacFarlane make "some kind of sound" when he initially started hitting the ribs from the back mount and he knew he had broken him. The fight was MacFarlane's first loss.